


Do it yourself

by Hiddlesconda



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Autofellatio, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda





	Do it yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do It Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737463) by [arrafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost). 



"Założę się, że jesteś na tyle elastyczny, by móc ssać własnego penisa"

Żart Wade'a odbijał się echem w głowie Petera, kiedy siedział przy biurku, próbując skupić się na pisaniu eseju na przyszły tydzień. Trudno jednak było mu się skoncentrować, kiedy w myślach opracowywał sposoby na ułożenie ust na swoim penisie. Z jakiegoś powodu Peter nigdy tego nie próbował, w rzeczywistości nigdy nawet o tym nie pomyślał, aż do chwili gdy Wade wypowiedział na głos swój pomysł. Który oczywiście uznał za szaleństwo, bo kto zastanawia się nad ssaniem własnego członka?

Jak miałoby to działać? I jakby to było?

Miał usta Wade'a na sobie kilka razy i on sam czuł ciężar jego penisa na języku więcej razy niż mógłby zliczyć. Ale teraz był ciekawy jak smakowałby we własnych ustach, na własnym języku.

Google było jedynym logicznym działaniem jakie mógł podjąć pod wpływem tych myśli. Przejrzał zdjęcia z autofelatio i obejrzał kilka filmów na stronie, którą Wade zapisał w jego zakładkach. Stwierdził, że jeśli miałby to zrobić, musiał się dowiedzieć jak zrobić to poprawinie. Znalazł najbardziej popularną i praktyczną pozycję, czyli leżenie na plecach i podniesienie nóg nad sobą, tak by prawie zgiąć się w pasie, wtedy penis zwisa nad twarzą.  
To wyglądało... śmiesznie łatwo jeśli weźmie się wszystko pod uwagę. 

Nie trwało długo zanim Peter zdjął wszystkie ubrania, rzucił je na podłogę i usiadł na łóżku. Zdjęcia sprawiły, że stał się już wpół twardy, ale nie zastanawiając się chwycił penisa i zaczął go pocierać do pełnej erekcji. Oddychał powoli przypominając sobie porady, które czytał. Był już wystarczająco rozciągnięty, bo kilka godzin temu krążył po okolicy i pokonał lokalnych zbirów. Teraz tylko wystarczy, że uspokoi oddech. 

Podłożył sobie poduszkę pod głowę i uniósł nogi pozwalając im opaść do przodu. Przyjęcie prawidłowej pozycji nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. Wade miał rację, był wystarczająco elastyczny by to z łatwością zrobić. 

Oblizał wargi. Jego członek był teraz tak blisko jego własnych ust... Peter zadrżał w oczekiwaniu, wyciągnął się bardziej, aż jego dolna warga dotknęła czubka penisa. To uczucie wysłało falę ciepła w dół brzucha i kropla nasienia spadła na jego usta.

– Jezu – szepnął Peter, czuł swój gorący oddech na pulsującym penisie, co podniecało go jeszcze bardziej.

To co robił było nieprzyzwoite, ale nic już nie mogło go powstrzymać przed otworzeniem ust i posmakowaniem językiem samego siebie przez lizanie czubka erekcji. Próbował siebie wcześniej, ale tylko kiedy Wade całował go zaraz po połknięciu jego spermy. Teraz jednak było inaczej. Nie było pośrednika między ustami Petera a penisem. Tym razem gdy otworzył usta pozwolił by język okrążył jego członka, przez co lepiej wyczuł wagę i kształt własnej męskości. To było... niesamowite. A umiejętności jakich nabrał dzięki ssaniu Wade'a, sprawiły, że było to jeszcze lepsze.

Pochylił nogi niżej, jego penis wsunął się prosto w usta i zaczął go ssać. Jęknął i dreszcz przeszedł całe jego ciało. 

– Hej, Pete! Musimy wyjść na... oh kurwa mać... – Peter usłyszał głos Wade'a zza okna. Jego policzki zrobiły się czerwone, otworzył usta by wypuścić z nich penisa, odwrócił głowę i zobaczył Wilsona na parapecie. Nie ruszał się ściskając ramę okna, które Peter musiał zostawić otwarte wracając do domu. Chłopak nie mógł zobaczyć wyrazu jego twarzy przez maskę, ale szeroko otwarte oczy i usta mówiły same za siebie.

– Powiedziałeś... powiedziałeś, że mógłbym – wydyszał, a jego głos zadrżał.

– Boże... nie sądziłem, że na prawdę to zrobisz.

Wyglądało na to, że słowa Petera wytrąciły Wade'a z szoku, bo wreszcie wszedł do sypialni ściągając maskę. Rozszerzone, wypełnione pożądaniem oczy i otwarte usta sprawiły, że wyglądał tak jakby chciał pożreć chłopaka. Peter uśmiechnął się, odkąd Wade pojawił się ani razu nie zadrwił z niego, tak jak to zwykle robił.

– Nie mogłem się oprzeć by spróbować czy mogę.

Peter obserwował jak Wade podchodzi do łóżka i przygląda się ciału i pozycji młodszego mężczyzny.

– I jesteś cholernie dobry w tym... Nie każdy ma szczęście poczuć jak to jest mieć w ustach własnego penisa. – Wade jęknął i przesunął ręką przez podbrzusze aż chwycił się przez tkaninę kostiumu.

Peter nie zamierzał mu odpowiadać. Odwrócił głowę i zaczął znowu ssać czubek swojej męskości, liżąc ją i robiąc pokaz mężczyźnie. Dźwięk jaki wydawał i dotyk własnych ust na członku sprawiały, że Peter jęczał, coraz mocniej ssał i brał głębiej.

– Ja pierdole... – wydyszał Wade. Ściskał całą długość swojego penisa i pochylił się by lepiej widzieć. – Jesteś bardziej gorący niż burrito, które dzisiaj miałem.

Peter zaśmiałby się gdyby nie miał ust wypełnionych penisem. W rzeczywistości zaczął naciskać na swoje uda co sprawiło, że zaczął pieprzyć własne usta. Jego penis powoli zanurzał się w tę i z powrotem w jego wąskie usta a język lizał go i rozkoszował się tym uczuciem. Wade prawie dławił się przekleństwami obok niego gdy zmagał się z dołem kostiumu uwalniając swojego penisa by potrzeć go szybkimi twardymi ruchami dłoni. Doszedł w kilka minut i wcale tym nie zawstydzony usiadł na łóżku z trudem łapiąc oddech.

– Jesteś... kurewsko... niewiarygodny, Parker.

Peter uśmiechnął się wokół swojego penisa nadal ssąc. Miał teraz w ustach połowę swojej męskości i starał się brać więcej od kiedy czuł ciężar Wade'a przy sobie.

– Mmmmm... – jęk Petera był stłumiony, ale wystarczająco głośny by Wade usłyszał go i zachichotał. Usiadł za chłopakiem, dłońmi rozsunął jego pośladki i pochylając się pchnął język e jego wejście. Ta pozycja nie dawała zbyt dużej swobody Peterowi, przeciwnie, jego nogi były jeszcze bliżej głowy przez co jego męskość wbijała się głębiej w gardło.

– Tak cholernie gorący – wymruczał Wade, a Peter poczuł na swoich pośladkach jego niestabilny oddech i język poruszający się wokół wejścia. Wilson wkładał i wyjmował z niego język, rozciągając go przed włożeniem palca. W tym momencie Peter jęknął i kolejne krople spermy dostały się do jego ust. Jego własne usta, język, wibracje głosu i palec Wade'a w jego wnętrzu... doprowadzały go do obłędu.

Musiał być szalony, że to robił, ale podobało mu się to i nic nie było w stanie go teraz zatrzymać. Kolejny palec został szorstko wepchnięty w niego, nie był już tak śliski jak język czy pierwszy palec, ale ból rozproszył się szybko kiedy Wade pchnął je na tyle daleko, by trafić w prostatę. Peter wbił paznokcie w uda by powstrzymać się od wyplucia penisa. Był już prawie na skraju, nie docierało do niego nic innego niż przyjemność. Szorstka stymulacja palcami Wade'a i ssanie własnego penisa wydobywały z jego ust pornograficzne jęki.

– Dojdź dla mnie, Peter – zażądał Wade głosem przepełnionym pożądaniem. Peter nie zamierzał się mu sprzeciwiać. Nie był w stanie wykrzyczeć swojego orgazmu, bo doszedł wprost do swojego gardła i zaczął pośpiesznie przełykać by móc odetchnąć. Jego ciało drżało kiedy osiągnął szczyt. Wyczerpany zdjął dłonie z nóg, pozwalając im opaść na ramiona Wade'a, jego penis wysunął się z ust a on sam jęknął kiedy poczuł jak mężczyzna wyjmuje z niego palce, pozostawiając go pustego. Peter czuł się odrętwiały, tak zaspokojony jak nigdy, ale to nie tak, że uskarża się na Wilsona.

Wade wyglądał na szczęśliwszego niż Peter się czuł, choć nadal jego twarz miała wyraz niedowierzania, jakby myślał, że to wszystko mu się przyśniło. Peter uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Dzięki za pomysł.

Wilsonowi zajęło chwilę zanim dotarły do niego te słowa, opuścił nogi Petera i wspiął się do jego ust by je pocałować i zlizać z nich resztki nasienia.

– Do usług.


End file.
